Theater Whispers
by Alshoruzen
Summary: It was the worst movie Kaito had ever had the displeasure of watching. Fortunately, he has other ways to entertain himself. KaiShin


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: Established KaitoxShinichi

Rating: M

Warnings: Graphic content

Summary: It was the worst movie Kaito had ever had the displeasure of watching. Fortunately, he has other ways to entertain himself.

* * *

**Theater Whispers**

It was the most boring movie Kaito had ever had the displeasure of watching. Not only was the story terrible and full of more holes than Swiss cheese, but it was also three hours long. It didn't even have the decency to have good special effects! Why any university professor would recommend it to his students—let alone demand a paper about it—he had no idea. Maybe someone he knew had forced him to watch it too and he'd been so miffed by the waste of time it was that he felt the urge to inflict it on as many people as possible? Or maybe he actually wanted a paper analyzing its many faults? He hadn't actually specified that the paper had to sing its virtues. If he had, Kaito would have suspected that the man was just feeling vindictive towards his students for whatever reason. Well, whatever his intentions, the professor had ruined a perfectly good Saturday for one increasingly restless phantom thief who was most definitely going to exact revenge for it come lecture on Monday.

Letting his breath out in an irritated sigh, he glanced around the darkened theater. The light from the screen cast an almost eerie, flickering glow over the seats, revealing that almost the entire room was deserted. Not that Kaito was particularly surprised. Only a handful of people sat scattered loosely through the room like the last crumbs of cake on a plate waiting to be washed. He couldn't see their faces because he was seated near the back and therefore behind them, but he had the distinct impression that if he could they would all be students from that same professor's class.

Great. Barely half an hour into the movie and he already felt like he was going to go crazy from boredom.

Turning his head to his right, he eyed the young man he'd come to the theater with. Shinichi shared his misfortune of being in the aforementioned class. Judging from the slack-jawed expression on his face and the slight glaze to his eyes, he was just as bored as Kaito was. In fact, the way he was slumped slightly forward where he sat gave the impression that he was struggling to even stay upright. Well, at least they were suffering together, the magician thought glumly, letting his gaze trace Shinichi's profile. The almost delicate lines of his face were still beautiful to Kaito despite the lackluster expression currently occupying them. Certainly much more appealing to watch than the movie.

Slowly, a wicked smile drew itself across the magician thief's face. The desperate desire for something interesting to do and the sight of his detective sitting right there, oblivious, was giving him ideas. Well, no one could say Kuroba Kaito wasn't good at finding ways to entertain himself. And really, considering the situation, he rather felt it was his obligation as a magician to spice up the drab atmosphere for both their sakes.

Careful not to make a sound, he reached over with his right hand and began tracing light patterns on Shinichi's back. His detective didn't so much as twitch. It seemed he was a lot farther gone than Kaito had thought. But that was okay. It was more fun this way.

The thief smirked. It was an expression most people who knew him—and everyone who dealt with Kaitou KID—had long ago learned to run away from. Not, generally, that anyone could ever run far enough.

Shinichi started violently out of his bored stupor when a warm hand slid down between his lower garments and his skin and squeezed his right buttock. Shocked and mortified, he rounded on the culprit. His own hands flew back in an attempt to grab the offending limb.

"What the hell do you think you're—"

He couldn't finish as lips covered his and a hot tongue dove into his mouth to start a familiar dance. He forgot about removing the hand massaging his rear and instead moaned into the kiss.

When they finally parted, he was panting for breath, his face—and probably everything else too—completely flushed. His entire body felt hot. Kaito, on the other hand, had settled back in his seat and turned his face towards the front of the theater. He appeared to have gone back to watching the movie, leaving his hand to wander like it had a mind of its own.

In contrast, Shinichi had completely lost his ability to concentrate on said movie. His hands clenched convulsively on the armrests of his chair as the hand stopped massaging his backside and drifted towards somewhere more sensitive. A moment later a finger was worming its way into his entrance. Turning his head, he pressed his forehead against Kaito's near shoulder, biting on his lower lip to keep himself from making sound as the magician stroked at his inner walls, probing and rubbing in a way that made his entire body tingle.

The finger was slick and he wondered distractedly why in the world Kaito had thought to bring lube or if the magician thief just habitually carried some so he could molest Shinichi whenever the opportunity presented itself. He wouldn't be surprised. Granted, at the moment that didn't seem like such a bad thing. Which probably meant his sanity was abandoning him. That had to be it. Although it had probably abandoned him a long time ago, considering he'd fallen in love with this maniac.

He knew he should be stopping Kaito, but his body refused to listen to his brain. It was much more interested in the second finger working its way inside of him. Said fingers began to make scizoring motions and it was all he could do not to cry out. As it was, he couldn't hold back the quiet gasps of pleasure.

A feral smirk stretched itself across Kaito's face in the dark as he felt the way Shinichi was pressing back against his fingers, trying to take them in deeper as he rode each thrust. Those hot, tight walls were squirming in a way that the thief knew well meant his detective desperately wanted more but was equally desperately trying not to say it.

Kaito wanted more too. Every muffled sound his detective couldn't hold back was going straight to his cock.

He added another finger and thrust them deeper. At the same time he twisted them, eliciting a strangled whimper from his detective. His free hand moved to the front of his own pants, working quickly to free his eager member from its uncomfortable confines.

Shinichi obeyed the insistent hands now urging him up all too willingly, getting up just enough on slightly shaking legs to slide over to the next seat over and onto Kaito's lap. Somewhere along the way his pants had disappeared, though he really had no idea when or how that had happened. Nor did he have the mental capacity at the moment to care. He bit back a whimper as the fingers left him, but then strong hands were gripping his hips and guiding him down onto something much more satisfying. It pried apart his sensitive walls, stretching his insides in a way that made him moan.

"Hush, Shin-chan," Kaito murmured huskily into his ear. "You're not supposed to make noise in a theater. It could disturb the other guests."

A burning blush spread across Shinichi's face as he suddenly remembered exactly where they were. But all he could do was bite back another moan as Kaito's hands ran along his inner thighs, spreading his legs apart until his knees were hooked over the armrests of the theater seat. Then Kaito took Shinichi's own hands and placed them on the front of said armrests, keeping the detective's legs from sliding off again while giving him something to grip.

Shinichi couldn't quite form words. His inner walls clenched spasmodically against the hardness impaling him. He wiggled his hips as best he could, trying to tell Kaito to move without having to say anything.

The thief's smirk grew and his hands moved once again to grip his detective's slim hips. He took another moment to enjoy the way Shinichi felt wrapped around him. Then he lifted the detective up until only the tip of his member was still inside that delicious heat before taking advantage of gravity to help himself plow back in hard and fast.

Shinichi had to clamp one of his hands over his own mouth to stifle his cries as Kaito pounded into him. Soon his surroundings faded away. All he could think about was the cock thrusting into him and the shocks of pleasure that came with each thrust. Then everything went white.

Kaito bit back his own moan as Shinichi clamped down around him. With a few last, deep thrusts, he too came, filling Shinichi to the brim with his essence.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, breathing hard and recollecting their wits. When he could think again, Shinichi glanced around quickly to check that no one had noticed their—_activities_ in the back of the theater. Fortunately, the few other audience members were too preoccupied with having their brains slowly turned to mush.

He moved to get off Kaito but the magician wrapped a vice-like arm around his waist, keeping him where he was. "I don't think so," he purred into Shinichi's ear. A shiver raced up the detective's spine, and he found himself all too aware of the member still buried deep within him. His insides spasmed instinctively every now and then against the hardening intrusion—which only served to spur it on. He found himself stifling an embarrassingly wanton moan. "There are still almost two hours of this movie. You're not going anywhere."

-0-

Two hours later, Kaito left the theater with a cheerful (satisfied) grin on his face and his arm around Shinichi, who had a slight wobble in his step.

"You know, that movie was pretty good, wasn't it? We should come see it again."

Shinichi blushed, embarrassed not only by the statement and Kaito's leer but also by the way his own pulse quickened with excitement at the combination. "I'm glad _you're_ happy," he sniped back to cover up his mortification. "But you do remember we still have to write a paper about the movie, right? Which is going to be practically impossible considering I only remember the first half hour."

Kaito pulled on a thoughtful face. "Well, if we pick a different half hour each time, we'll have seen the whole thing in another five visits—ow! Hey, why did you hit me?!"

"Because you're a pervert!"

"That never seems to bother you when we—"

He was cut off as Shinichi smacked him upside the head again, face the color of a ripe tomato.

-End-


End file.
